Conventionally, a non-burning type flavor inhaler including a heat source having a columnar shape, and a cylindrical member having a cylindrical shape is known. For example, one end of the cylindrical member configures a mouthpiece, and the other end of the cylindrical member configures a support portion that supports the heat source. The heat source includes a latent heat storage material that makes use of latent heat (also called as the heat of fusion or the heat of crystallization) (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Here, sodium acetate trihydrate, sodium sulfate decahydrate, and magnesium nitrate hexahydrate are used as the latent heat storage material described above.
However, the latent heat storage material such as sodium acetate produces bad smells and loses the flavor when it is heated up to approximately the fusion point.